Harry and the Ice Queen
by Wolf Strife
Summary: Harry Potter has been having some very strange nightmares as of lately. What will happen when these nightmares take a materialized form in the reality of the wizarding world? Are they simply just nightmares or are they something more? What if he was betrothed to the Ice Queen of Sytherin? A.U. 6Th Year A.U! Character bashing (Some minor and some major)! NO FLAMES PLEASE. Review


Harry Potter and the Ice Queen

Summary: Harry Potter has been having some very strange nightmares as of lately. What will happen when these nightmares take a materialized form in the reality of the wizarding world? Are they simply just nightmares or are they something more? What if he was betrothed to the Ice Queen of Sytherin? A.U. 6Th Year A.U! Character bashing (Some minor and some major)! Romance/Mystery/Horror/Angst! _**Strictly Harry/Daphne**_!

A/N: Hello, This story is of my design. All I own is this story and the plot for this story and that is all. J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Franchise. The plot of this story is entirely based off of a series of dreams/nightmares I had when I was younger. That's all you need to know. Harry is not a horcrux in this story. The seventh horcrux is something else entirely, but the only hint I'll give you is that it is related to that of either Slytherin or Grindelwald. So take your pic and make your selections and guesses on what it might be. But for now, read away, my friends, read away.

(Picture Castle Fairfax from the game Fable II for the scenery of Harry's nightmares and for the Peverell Family Main Estate.)

Chapter 1: A Nightmare?

Harry's Nightmare/Dream scape:

Harry walked into the castle's Throne Room, which seemed to be the largest part of the castle. It was tall, large, wide, and long. It had a very grand feeling to it, yet there was a familiar feeling of eeriness to it as well. Near the very back of the throne room was the very throne itself in the center on a small raised platform which was located in the center of it was on an even smaller circular platform. Suits of armor were lined up on each side along with each of the pillars on both sides of the throne. There was a crescent moon shaped wall that arched around the throne from behind. He walk forward towards the throne to get a better look at it. He then noticed the dirty blonde haired girl sitting in the throne. She was wearing a zipped-up cloak with the hood down. She also wore black leather gloves and black high-heel leather boots and black skin-tight pants. A small silver chain necklace was wrapped loosely around his neck with a black pendent of a triangle with a circle inside of it and a straight line going through the middle of both shapes. She smiled at him. She had piercing, ghost-like silvery-blue eyes and ghost pale skin. She seemed to be around his age.

"Welcome my dear Hadrian." She said in a cool harmonious voice. It was a very soothing voice. Not too deep and not too high. It was so soothing, that it sent shivers and tingles up and down Harry's spine. "It is a true pleasure to speak to my love finally. I thought I'd never get the chance to talk to you, but your godfather's death have finally triggered events that are now set fully in motion that are now unavoidable to both of us."

"Umm... I'm sorry, but what are you talking about?" Harry asked confused but surprisingly in a calm fashion. "Also, why did you call me Hadrian?" She rose from the throne and disappeared like a ghost before reappearing right in front of him and, once again to his surprise and confusion, found himself slow dance with the dirty blonde haired girl.

"All will be revealed soon, My Love." She spoke in a calm fashion as she rested her head onto his

Chest to listen to his heartbeat. "Let's just focus on the matter on hand for now. Getting to know each other."

"I'm still a bit lost here." Harry said still confused. "I don't anything about you while know a lot about me." She giggled at his confused expression.

"Oh silly Hadrian." The blonde giggled while gently kissing his neck. "We will meet officially at the reading of the wills. Don't worry My Love, I will reveal everything there or after the readings, whichever you prefer. Let me take care of all of the planning for now. After all, it is in my nature to be ambitious and cunning and I will do everything in my power to make sure all of your and my desires come true. I've even set the beginning of our plans into motion and not even the Ministry, Voldemort, or even Dumbledore can stop them. You're mine and I'm yours after all." Harry glanced down nervously at the blonde.

"What do you mean by that? I'm no ones..." Harry began before being cut off by that silvery-blue glare of hers. He stood in shock and slight fear as he notice her pupils took the shape of the symbol around her neck. It was like she staring into the inner-most part of his soul.

"Hadrian Ignotus James Peverell-Potter-Black!" The woman growled. "Now you listen here. You and I are eternally bonded together. That means that I am the only woman in your life and I will NOT share you. Nor do I wish to control you!" She whispered fiercely into his ear. "I would never let myself come to do that despite my nature. What I do mean is that I will not let anyone take you away from me. Not the Ministry, not Dumbledore, Not Voldemort, not the Order, not the Death Eaters, and ESPECIALLY NOT one Ginerva Weasley! I will be the only one who will have the honor of being your wife." Her pupils returned back to their normal round shape. She sighed and gave Harry a sad smile. "Besides, who am I to stand in the way the way of Death's successor and a user of the chaos. Now all you have to do is take my hand and our soul bond will be mentally and emotionally fulfilled."

She took a step back and extended her arm and hand towards Harry and smiled at him. Harry slowly but hesitantly extended his hand and took her hand. The moment their hands made contact, there was a flash of light and Harry found himself sitting in the throne with the dirty-blonde haired girl sitting in his lap. What surprised Harry now was that she was wearing a fitting black dress with a slit revealing her left leg, black high-heeled shoes, and black gloves that ended just above her elbows. She was still wearing the silver necklace from before. "It looks like our time is almost up. I'll see you in the morning though. So nothing to worry about about." She sighed as she snuggled her head into Harry's chest.

"Um... can I ask you something?" Harry asked nervously.

"All you have to do is ask, My Dear Hadrian." She said as she calmly smiled at him.

"What's your name?" Harry asked causing her to grin.

"My name is Daphne Greengrass." She smirked as a bright flash of light enveloped the castle and it's occupants. The next thing Harry knew was that he woke up was back in his room at Number 4 Private Drive.

To Be Continued...


End file.
